Man After Midnight
by munchbutt
Summary: Cannon improv. KBOW set in PoA. Katie is shocked to find out she just might have feelings for a certain quidditch captain. Problem is, he doesn't share those feelings. Or does he? Rating subject to change.
1. The Punchline

_**A/N: So this is the first fic I have posted on here. It's more of an improv thing, meaning I'm not planning out the chapters and writing most of them before posting. I'm working on a few stories that will be planned out a little better, but I was anxious to post something. The beginning is a little common, but within a couple of chapters we'll have some original twists. Also, since it's improv, I'm taking suggestions and requests for what you would like to see happen. From tiny details to big plot twists, anything is taken into consideration. The title was taken, of course, from an ABBA song. They're my guilty musical pleasure.(: Anyways... enough of my ranting. On with the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I am, in fact, not J.K. Rowling, nor am I in any way associated with her. I own nothing at all besides my love for a certain quidditch captain and a few random ideas floating around in my head. I am also not in any way associated with ABBA.**

* * *

_"The punchline to the joke is asking, 'someone save us.'"  
_-My Chemical Romance

* * *

I stopped at the barrier for platform 9¾ and said my goodbyes to my dad. My fourth year and we still didn't know how to say goodbye to each other. So we just shared an awkward hug and I passed through without him. I didn't bring him onto the platform with me because I knew he would be a little too overwhelmed. Not to mention I still think he has a grudge against the magical people of my world after Mum left. Me being an exception. I think. Honestly I don't know where I stand with my dad. He doesn't act like it, but I think that every time he looks at me, he sees her. Especially now that I'm getting older and looking more and more like her.

I dropped all negative thoughts as I saw the faces of my best friends waiting for me: Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee. There was only one face that could've made this more perfect... I dropped my stuff and ran over to them, nonetheless, and we all shared a big group hug and exchanged excited greetings.

"About time you showed up, Kates. Seriously. We've been waiting here for you a good 5 minutes. We were thinking about just hopping on the train and letting you come in search for us yourself," Alicia said, jokingly. She's always the first to remind me when I'm late for something. Which I usually am.

I ignored her and Fred picked me up and spun me around dramatically, humming a song I was pretty sure came from a muggle movie called Enchanted. "Dearest Katie! For it has been so long!" he said, putting me down and gripping me in a tight embrace.

"Oh yes. Six days is much too long to go without seeing your best friend. It was torture being able to sleep in all that time without someone to annoy me out of bed," I sarcastically replied. He ignored me and continued squeezing me. "Agh... Fred... Can't… breath."

That summer I spent a lot of time at the Weasley's house. I spent a week straight over there once, when my dad had to go on a prolonged business trip. I got to know Ginny, their little sister, pretty well considering I was bunking with her. She was quite fun to talk to after I got her to open up. She told me a lot about herself, including the story of what happened last year and her crush on Harry. She was also surprisingly understanding about a lot of what I had to say, also, considering the age difference.

Angelina gave me a once over and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Katie. The tee-and-jeans thing is getting old. Sure it works for you, but so would a nice skirt. You have _amazing_ legs. I've had enough of this. I'm _making_ you let me dress you up a little sometime this year." I didn't bother arguing with her. She always got her way, and I wasn't going to be the one to test that. Angelina scared me sometimes. What could I say though? She was pretty intimidating.

We all talked and exchanged summer stories, not caring about anything else in the world but the fact that we were all reunited. Fred and George helped me with my stuff. After putting my trunk in a luggage compartment, Fred threw my messenger bag over his shoulder put an arm around my shoulder and joked about how much I had grown over the summer, playfully motioning to my chest. I slapped him in the arm and rolled my eyes. I realized that, even after only six days, I did miss him. I was becoming a tad reliant on him, and I think he knew it. I think he knew that he was the one person I knew I could always rely on, and made sure that I always have him to rely on. Whether that was a good thing or bad, I didn't know. Nor did I care.

George followed suit and put his arm around Alicia, as well as Lee with Angelina, and we all started our own little conversations. We all boarded the train with each girl having her own escort. Fred and I, being in the lead, chose the first empty compartment. All six of us sat down and continued our own discussions. Fred and I were talking about the Quidditch World Cup when the door opens. There's that missing face.

"Any room in here?" Oliver said playfully.

"Oliver!" everyone exclaimed. Fred and George squealed like girls and jumped on him. Everyone laughed as Oliver smashed his head on an overhead compartment after stumbling backwards. Even Oliver didn't seem to mind that much. Angelina and Alicia both hugged him, and he and Lee shared one of those weird dude handshakes. And then he got to me. I got a good look at him for the fist time in two months. His hair was longer, and a little messier. And he was wearing a t-shirt that made it easy to see his well defined muscles, and he had gotten a little taller. If possible, he was even hotter this year than last. He gave me a once over also. "You look nice, Bell. And you've grown a bit over the summer." I heard Fred snicker and say something bellow his breath about how Oliver didn't mean my height. I ignored his coming and embraced Oliver in a hug. He was pretty tall and when he tightened his grip a bit, my feet came of the ground. He put me back down, but didn't let go right away. "I've missed you," he whispered in his amazingly sexy Scottish accent. For some reason, that sent this weird feeling right through me. It was nice and scary at the same time. I chose to try to ignore it.

"I've missed you too, Wood" I said, inhaling his scent. He smelled really good. But I could tell he wasn't wearing cologne or anything. Was it just me, or did I get the longest hug? Judging by everyone else's faces as we let go, It wasn't just me. Angelina and Alicia had their knowing smile on. Fred and George had their eyebrows raised. And Lee was just kinda oblivious. I risked a glance sideways at Oliver, and like Lee, he seemed a bit oblivious also. After a moment of silence, everything went back to normal. This time, Fred was talking with George, Alicia, and Angelina, and Lee had decided to go look around for a few of his other friends. I started talking to Oliver about his summer. I already knew a lot of the stories, because we had owled each other a bit. Apparently him and his cousin Leo went on vacation with their parents to Italy. Still, there were a few things he left out to tell me in person. Like how his cousin got hit on by a transvestite and stung by a jellyfish at the beach.

Alicia and Ange excused themselves to go look for their friend Leah, and not long after, the twins went in search of their little brother to make sure he didn't miss the train again. All of a sudden, Oliver and I were alone, and all topics of discussion seemed to erase themselves from our minds, forming an awkward silence. I wondered why I was so nervous around him now, and that feeling I got when I was hugging him forced it's way back into my mind. _Please,_ I told myself. _I do _not_ have feelings for my quidditch captain._ I didn't have to worry about it for very long, though, because the train lurched violently into a stop. I was thrown into Oliver's lap, and was too shocked to move. All of the lights went out and I heard the twins and Angelina fumbling to get back into the compartment.

"What's going on?"

"Ouch! Those were my ribs, Alicia."

"I didn't do anything, Angelina!"

"Is it cold in here or what?"

"Fred. Get your hand off of my ass!"

"I though it was my own ass!"

_Smack_. "Ow!"

"Lumos," George said, and the cabin lit up. Immediately all eyes landed on me and Oliver, and I realized what me must look like. I quickly shoved myself up off of his lap and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"I was… we were… the train… and," I stuttered, embarrassed.

"When the train stopped she was thrown into my lap. Nothing more," Oliver said, voicing what I couldn't.

Everyone 'Mhmm'ed suspiciously, and I chose to ignore it. Damn. It _was_ cold in here.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting back down next to Oliver, making sure not to sit too close. Not too far away, either. Wouldn't want to give them more of a reason to be suspicious.

"I don't know."

Everyone sat down and started to theorize about what was happening when a dark hooded figure appeared at the door. Suddenly everything was even colder, and I got really depressed. All these thoughts started floating around in my head. Questions I ask myself, worries, bad memories.

_Why did Mum have to go away? Was it because of me? Does Dad resent me for it? Does he look down on me? _

In my head, I heard my dad crying. I saw him in the kitchen, looking at a piece of paper, crumpling it in his hand and banging them on the counter, sobbing like I'd never seen him before. Like I'd never seen him do since. I was so small then. I didn't understand. Why was he so upset? Why wasn't Mum there to cheer him up?

A conversation from when I was 4. _"I'm sorry, honey. Your mum had some things she needed to take care of. You won't see her for a while."_

From when I was 8. _"Is she ever coming back, dad?"_

"_No honey. I don't think she is."_

I remember comparing his words to the punchline of a sick joke that I didn't get.

Then as quickly as they came, they left, along with the hooded figures. We were all shocked into silence for a few long minutes.

"Was that…" Alicia began, but trailed off.

"A dementor," Oliver finished for her. I jumped when I heard him talk right next to me and noticed that I had subconsciously leaned into him, and he had a protective arm wrapped around my shoulder. God. Is my body doing this on purpose now? I sat up straight and he quickly removed his arm from my shoulder. Was that a tinge of pink in his otherwise tan face?

I looked around the cabin and noticed with relief that we weren't the only ones who edged a bit closer. Fred and Angelina were practically on top of each other, and Alicia was gripping George's arm with her own. None of us talked for a while. After a while, though we were all straightened out and we slipped back into conversation. None of us were quite as enthusiastic at first, but after a while, the dementor was all but forgotten.

* * *

_**Final A/N: Was it worth reviewing? Possibly sending ideas? Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is, also. Just don't expect me to reply to it. And remember, the cliche beginning was only really to keep it in cannon. From here out, it'll be better.(:**_


	2. The Fantasy

_**A/N: When I read back over this, I wasn't quite satisfied with the beginning, but when I tried to rewrite it, I though it was even worse. Once again, there wasn't very much editing done. I was just too excited to get it posted. Thanks soooo much to all those of you who reviewed. It honestly means a lot more than most people would think.  
The reviewers: lilangelxox, earthtomars7, and ultraviolet9. You guys rock!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I am not J. K. Rowling, and I am not associated with her.**

* * *

_"In your mind, through your eyes, do you see? It's the fantasy." _-30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Dressed in our uniforms, and already hungry for the delicious food that would soon come, we left the train. We couldn't all fit into one carriage, so the girls and I shared one, and the boys shared another. The moment Alicia, Angelina, and I sat down, they attacked.

"So what exactly was going on with you and our quidditch captain, Miss Bell?" Angelina said, smirking. I knew this was coming. What can I say? They like to know things. Not because they're gossip whores or anything. Actually, the only people I've known them to share secrets with is each other. I think they just have to be in the know at all times.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. There isn't anything going on with Oliver and I. We're just friends. Teammates." Which was true. Except it felt like I was lying. And I think they knew it.

"So you don't have any feelings for him? None what-so-ever?" Alicia said.

Angelina chimed in, "Because we're your friends and it's our job to know and help with these things." They both nodded in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

I sighed. "I don't know. Really. I mean, we've always been close, and of course I know he's attractive. And sure, I've given thought to what it would be like to date him; you two have, also, and you know it." I figured I might as well tell them everything. "But this is the first time I've really _felt_ something there. You know?" They both nodded, knowingly. I continued, "But seriously. He's my captain. And not to mention over two years older than me. And for all I know, he thinks of me as like a little sister." Come to think of it, I realized that it explained how he treated me perfectly. The protectiveness, the closeness, everything. It wasn't because he had feelings for me. It was because he thought of me as a sister. I inwardly groaned at this realization.

They both shrugged. "Honestly, I think he likes you. And I'm good at sensing these things. And it's early in the year. I'm sure I can get the dirt on it soon," Angelina told me. I told myself I disagreed with her, but deep down, I felt a little hope. And then she changed the subject to another one I wasn't very eager to discuss. "What we need to know now is what exactly you want for your birthday. It's in less than a month, you know." Alicia nodded.

I rolled my eyes. I hate my birthday. For some reason it annoys me. And I also hate it when people ask me what I want. I can never give a good answer. In response, I just shrugged.

I felt the carriage slow to a stop and realized that we I was back. I looked out and saw the great stone castle and smiled. I sure had missed it. The greatest days of my life were lived in there. And I was ready for one great year more.

We all filed into Hogwarts and before long, we were sitting at our house tables impatiently waiting as the first years were sorted into their houses. After what seemed like forever, Dumbledor gave his speech. It turned out that Serius Black was the reason for the dementors. It was a well known fact that he had recently escaped from Azkaban and the dementors were here to add extra security. My eyes landed upon Harry. Although it went unsaid, most of us probably knew that it was mostly for him.

After his speech, Dumbledor said his usual strange words, and our food appeared before us. I helped myself to a giant glob of mashed potatoes and some turkey. I looked over to Fred, who was on my left and noticed that there was very little actual food on his plate, and instead were lots of sweets. I laughed and he stuck his tongue out at me. Boy was I glad to be home.

Across the table, Oliver was ignoring something Percy was saying about responsibility and instead talking to George about something that had to do with (you guess it) quidditch. Something about new plays he had developed over the summer, I believed.

Fred chimed in to the conversation, "Merlin, Wood. Only 5 minutes into the feast and you're already bombarding us with new plays." Oliver made some sarcastic reply, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy noticing the way his eyes got wide when he was talking about quidditch. He really did have gorgeous eyes. They were such a deep, wonderful brown. And when Fred said something funny, he threw his head back in laughter. Then he looked at me. I felt my cheeks get hot, and willed them not to turn bright pink. I didn't look away, though. I couldn't. He smiled his goofy half smile, and if it were a fairy tale, I probably would have swooned.

I forced myself to break eye contact and looked down at my plate. I was already finished with my food. What was happening to me? I couldn't be crushing on him. I couldn't. I told myself again that I was probably like a sister to him and instead tried to focus on the other guys in the Great Hall.

I heard that Lee liked me. He was attractive, I guessed, but I only thought of him as a friend. There was Thomas, that cute Ravenclaw fifth year. Angelina said he had a thing for me last year. My eyes roamed over the rest of the Ravenclaw table. Roger Davies was pretty hot. Would I get in trouble for dating someone on a different quidditch team? Like I cared. I looked over at the Hufflepuff table. There was Alex. He was in my year.

My eyes moved farther down the table and I realized something. Cedric Diggory was looking right at me. As soon as I made eye contact with him, he gave me a smile that would make most of the girls (and some of the boys) at this school jealous. I smiled back. Hmm… he was a sixth year. Only two years above me. He was considered one of the schools most eligible bachelors (a list Wood also made it onto). And he was amazingly gorgeous.

Maybe my little crush on Oliver wouldn't be a problem for very much longer. Surely one of the schools most eligible bachelors would be a great candidate to help me get over him. If, that is, he was interested. I decided to ask Angelina (who was sitting on my right) what the dish on him was, but when I turned to look at her, she was already looking at me with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"You sure bounce back quickly," she said quietly to me. I made a mock confused face, knowing she would see right though it. "That little exchange between you and Diggory. Do you have a thing for quid ditch captains or something?"

I blushed. She laughed. "So what's the deal with him anyways?" I asked.

"The deal? You mean is he available?" I nodded. "As far as I know, he is. And I think he likes you."

I smiled to myself.

* * *

It turns out I didn't have to wait for long for him to make his move.

Three days into school and we were already bombarded with homework. I was in the library after dinner working on a paper for potions. There weren't very many people there. Most of them were putting of homework as long as they could. But I knew that if I put it off, it would never get done.

So there I was in the back of the library, leaning over a piece of parchment with books littered across the table. I didn't hear him coming; I was too busy being bored out of my mind by the potions assignment. But I realized he was there when he pulled the chair across from me out and sat down in it. I looked up at him and immediately wished I had fixed up my hair a little more. Wait. What was I thinking. My long, straight, dirty blond hair was the way it always was.

"Hey," he said, simply, and gave me that smile of his again. He was wearing a plain navy blue shirt that made his eyes look even brighter.

I gave my best flirty smile back at him. "Hi." _Hi? That's it?_

"What have you been up to?" he asked, just as smoothly as you'd expect from one of the school's most eligible bachelors.

"Nothing much. Potions," I replied, motioning to the mess on the table. "How about you?" Could this conversation be any more awkward?

"Pretty much the same… with the work I mean. But you look like you could take a break." Was he offereing to share that break with me. _Of course he is, stupid, _I though. Great. Now I was insulting myself in my head. I nodded in agreement and he helped me gather my things. After all of my stuff was in my bag, he threw it over his shoulder. I smiled inwardly at that. He was carrying my stuff now. Nice.

We didn't talk until we were out of the library. Then the conversation flowed a lot nicer. Maybe it was just the atmosphere in the library that made it so awkward. What, with Madam Pince always popping out from around corners and '_shh'_ing everyone.

We walked aimlessly while talking about our favorite quidditch teams. His favorite was the Wimborn Wasps. A decent team. Not great. But not completely horrible. Mine was the Holyhead Harpies. We also talked about school stuff. But not the lame, boring, why-the-hell-would-you-want-to-talk-about-it school stuff. Instead we laughed about how Prof. Bins always seems like he's about to fall asleep while teaching his own class and how Snape's nostrils flare when he's angry.

Every once in a while our arms would brush, and although we act like we didn't notice, we totally did. And after a while, we were walking so close together that I was rare when our arms didn't touch. He was a cool guy to talk to, to be honest. And I can see why so many girls like him.

We were talking for longer than I realized, and after a while I noticed that all of the glares from the girls we passed in the hall seemed to stop. And then I noticed that it was because there weren't any girls in the hall. I looked down at my watch.

"Oh wow. It's almost curfew," I said, showing him the time.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it. Time flies…" he replied. Was he implying that he had fun? _God, Katie. Stop over thinking things._ "We should get back to our dorms. I would offer to walk you, but it seems there isn't enough time." I nodded. "We should do this again sometime. Well, the hanging out part. Not the almost breaking curfew part," he jokes. It was official. He was pretty much every girl's fantasy boyfriend.

"Yeah we should."

"So I'll see you around, Katie," he said as he handed me my bag.

_I sure hope so._

* * *

_**Final A/N: Review please.(: As always, constructive criticism is welcome. As is flaming, but as always, I don't reply to it.**_


End file.
